


Black Dove

by webheadspidey



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Author Is Not Religious, Bad Boys, Bad Decisions, Bottom Peter Parker, Child Abuse, Dark, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gangs, Guilt, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealous Tony Stark, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Murder, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Guilt, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Tony Stark, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webheadspidey/pseuds/webheadspidey
Summary: Tony wasn't surprised much when he realised he was falling for Peter Parker he just wished he was prepared for the tragedies that followed





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

**[Tony Stark](https://goo.gl/images/gvUdtd) **

**[Peter Parker](https://goo.gl/images/GrkPVd) **

**[James "Rhodey" Rhodes](https://goo.gl/images/gtpcw3) **

**[Ned Leeds](https://goo.gl/images/A3ii79) **

**(Note: Character pictures will be added when they speak in the story and the characters with weird names will have the name of their actor)**

___________

 

Shuffling noises were throughout the High School halls, teenagers were kissing, shouting, hanging with friends, or vandalizing something before the bell would ring and everyone would have to go to there homeroom classroom.

Tony stood by his locker, his group of friends surrounding him, He was trying to hold a conversation best he could but his eyes kept going past Rhodey’s face to the brunette standing at his locker a couple feet away from his own group of friends.

It wasn't that Tony was trying to ignore Rhodey, the brunette just always had his attention even when Tony didn't have the brunettes attention which was most often.

They were _supposed_ science partners, but they always ended up working with someone else or separately, and Tony always knew it was because of his reputation, which he couldn't feel bad about admitting was true, It probably was if Tony was honest because everybody knew that the brunette had a reputation as well, completely opposite from Tony’s.

Goody two shoes Peter Parker, goes to church every Sunday, does nothing bad, gets good grades, very much the opposite of Tony though they both did get good grades.

“Tony are you even listening?” Rhodes annoyed voice made Tony look away from Peter and back at his best friend who definitely was annoyed.

Tony rubbed his eyes “Yeah, Yeah I was” _No_

Rhodey scoffed “Then what did I just say?”

“Uh” Tony scratched his neck.

“Distracted by that church boy again?” Rhodey teased, Rhodey was the only one who knew about his infatuation with Peter or at least the only one he had  _openly_ told.

“You think I got a chance Rhodes?” Tony murmured quietly so only Rhodey could hear him, Tony didn't really care if anyone heard but he'd rather keep his infatuation with Peter between himself and Rhodey if he could. Rhodey makes a face that obviously means _definitely not_ in Tony's eyes.

Tony rolled his eyes “And why wouldn't I?” it was obvious they both knew, the only church that was around was definitely anti-gay and it was definitely the one that Peter went to but at the same time Tony knew one of Peters best friends Michelle or MJ was gay and he never seemed to have a problem with her, so what was wrong with Tony.

His mind screamed _Your reputation_  but like most things Tony ignored it.

“You’re a _sinner_ Tony remember?” Rhodey mocks and both of them erupted into laughter grabbing the attention of his other ‘friends’ and a couple others nearby. They both replied _it's nothing_ when they asked what was so funny and continued their conversation until the bell rang, he knew his teacher would be displeased with him when he arrived late.

**___________**

_So cute_ Tony thought, Tony observed Peter while he was solving a question, chewing the top of his pen with a confused expression but Peters eyes lighting up when he figured it out. He was already done with his work, normally he would get a bathroom pass and go mess around in there but the teacher had told him to sit down and wait because she had some important announcement that she didn't want him to miss just so he could go vandalize the bathroom.

Which was mostly the reason Tony was staring at Peter, not that he didn't do that either way, though Peter must've felt the eyes watching him because he turned slightly and met eyes with Tony. Tony didn't avert his eyes though, he let Peter know he was staring at him because what was Peter going to do? Tell him to stop? Tony doubted he would say that much less anything, Tony may not know Peter much but he knew a shy kid when he saw one.

A snicker from his side did make Tony look away with a frown when he noticed who it was his face turned into a more annoyed expression, tapping his finger on the desk. Justin Hammer wasn't necessarily someone he wanted to talk to, if he was it was just to pass time or because he was cornered into it, not that he had a problem telling him to fuck off.

“What?” Tony hissed.

Justin laughed and leaned back in his chair glancing at Peter and then back at Tony.

“Peter? Really? Thought you would have better taste Stark” Justin said amused, Tony wasn't.

Tony's annoyed frown turned into a tight-lipped smile, what right did Justin have to judge? Justin had been trying to get into his pants for years and if he wasn't such a stuck up annoying asshole Tony might have let him.

Tony’s jaw clenched “He’d probably just be a good fuck, so fuck off” Tony stiffened when he realised he might've said it said that a little to loud and turned slightly to look at Peter, He had finished his test and it didn't seem like he heard what Tony said because his head was down on his desk and Tony sighed _thank fuck_ , he didn't want to give Peter any actual reason to hate him.

A loud _thump_ had Tony looking away from Peter and towards the teachers desk, there was a stack papers in her hand and Tony had no doubt it was what she was talking about earlier and he sat back in his chair. _thought it would be something better than a piece of paper_ , Tony thought.

“Alright,” the teacher began, she stood by the first desk handing the student some of the papers out of the stack murmuring a _pass it back_ and repeated before she continued her sentence, “I'm handing you a paper with your science partners for your monthly science project, you'll have to search for your name I didn't make specific papers” she finished and then sat back down, everyone seemed excited as they usually were when they got new partners.

Except Tony wasn't, at least not really, he wasn't excited at the possibility of being paired to someone that could range from to lazy to work with and to dumb to work with but it's not like he had a choice and Tony decided to scan the paper real quick.

_ **PARTNERS** _

**Justin H.**

**Ned L.**

 

**Peter Q.**

**Zoe S.**

_So now she's putting couples together too_ , Tony thought, though he was surprised to find that the two Peters hadn't been placed together _again_ , the teacher seemed to like putting brothers, sisters, and people with the same name together as partners. It wasn't like they didn't work well together it was just he always got his hopes up that him and Peter had the possibility of being partners.

**Bucky B.**

**Bruce B.**

 

**Dave B.**

**Wade W.**

 

**Matt M.**

**Loki O.**

Tony hands tightened on the paper there was only 12 people in this class which was small but it was honors so it was expected and the only reason he was freaking out right now was because their was only two names that he hadn't read on the list yet and he was pretty sure some of his classmates were staring at him because of how much he was freaking out.

**Peter P.**

**Tony S.**

_Yes_ , Tony thought, and he wondered if this was a joke because this teacher was rarely kind.

“You can talk with your partners after class” the teacher finished but Tony was barely listening because he was stealing glances at Peter again and he smiled slightly, more of a smirk really, when Peter glanced over at him and his shoulders tensed looking back towards the teachers desk quickly and Tony had to resist the laugh that threatened to come out.

The next few minutes of class were boring and Tony was glad that the work they did took up most of class time because all that was happening now was everyone having to read the next chapter in their science book while their teacher did nothing except sit at her desk. Tony didn't read anything and he was glad when the bell rang.

**___________**

“Hey, Peter, wait up!” Tony trailed behind Peter, it seemed like as soon as the bell rang Peter had run out of the classroom like he was eager to get away from something and Tony refused to believe that that something was him.

“You want to talk about the project?”

 _Straight to the point then,_ Tony thought, bitterly.

“Yeah about the project, I'm busy tomorrow so Sunday is good right?” Tony already knew the answer _no it wasn't_ because like Rhodey had said Peter was a Church Boy and his Parents were very strict church parents-people? _That's what you called them right?_

“I'm busy Sunday” and he said it with a hard glare that Tony almost thought to just go somewhere else, maybe go talk to Rhodey before the next class but he stood his ground and continued to walk with Peter.

“I'm free Monday after school, but we uh have to go to your house or something my parents will be doing some stuff there” right. Stuff. It wasn't just Peters parents not wanting him over because he was a “ _sinner_ ” and Tony was just a little annoyed that he couldn't say what he meant.

“Right, okay, that's fine, we can walk together” Tony said, whether Peters parents liked him or not he would make sure Peter _did_ like him and would have the possibility of getting a free fuck.

“Right..,” an awkward silence passed over them after Peter said that, like both of them weren't sure whether they were supposed to leave and Tony was glad when he heard someone shout Peters name making Peter avert his eyes from him for a moment, but he felt a bit of envy when Peter smiled at said person and then said a quick _bye_ to him and left quickly.

Tony sighed he didn't bother saying bye back considering Peter was already down the hall next to whoever called his name, instead he went towards his own friend group and stood around until he heard the bell ring throughout the halls. He shall be late again.

Bedding Peter would be easy he would just have to work a little harder.

**___________**

“I really don't want to work with him Ned” Peter complained, yeah he got that Tony was smart but he was also incredibly annoying, he was always making smart comments and always getting into trouble. He wasn't someone Peter wanted to be around and he definitely didn't think his Parents wanted him around Tony either.

“I know, I know” Ned sighed “How's your back?”

Peter cringed, Ned was the only one who knew about his _issues_ and he was glad he had someone to talk to about it, he just wished Ned would stop mentioning it like it happened every night because _it didn't_.

“I'm fine Ned” Peter ignored the doubtful and concerned work that Ned gave him and continued walking to his next class.

He'd be fine, he just had to work with Stark for now and then when the project was done he wouldn't have to talk to him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Chapters will get longer" pft nah  
> (It's only like 200 less)

**[Richard Parker](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelmovies/images/4/4e/Richard_Parker.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20110720214541) **

**[Peggy Carter](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/a/a3/1989_Peggy_Carter.png/revision/latest?cb=20160210035836) **

 

Tony's plans on Saturday hadn't worked out how he had planned, he had spent time with Rhodey but his other friends -subordinates?- had cancelled on his next plan for the day, he had cursed himself for not getting Peters number when he realised he had no other plans and he could be with Peter whether the boy would enjoy spending time with him or not.

Tony had managed to see the boy on Sunday, loitering close to the church that Peter went to and remaining unseen, he had watched the boy walk in with another man definitely older than Peter and himself but no older than 40, late 30s Tony guessed. He was sure he had seen the man's eyes glanced at him from the church doors when he had latched a hand onto Peters shoulder but because of the distance, Tony couldn't be sure.

But today, Tony had barely seen much of Peter at all, he only managed to see him in the halls for a short minute before he lost sight of him. He'd seen him again in 5th but they weren't given any time to discuss projects this day so they remained silent again until the final bell of the day and everyone was able to leave school.

“Thought you would leave without me” Tony commented when he arrived at the brown haired boys locker, happy to see that the younger had stood waiting.

Peter shook his head a little in reply and started walking.

“We’ll do the project-”

“That's the plan” Tony says though he has other intentions with their time together.

“-And then we'll go our separate ways” Peter finished, and Tony had to admit he was a little hurt but decidedly nodded in response.

“Oh!” Tony exclaimed “I forgot we can't go to my house” _it smells_ “so..”

Peter gave him an agitated look sighing “it's fine,” Peter said, “My dad's at work and they moved what my mom was doing to the church”

“Alright and I uh also brought my motorcycle today, and I don't want to have to leave it here” Tony mentioned and they walked out the school doors together and occupying a parking space, like Tony said, was the older boys motorcycle.

“Uh yeah that's fine I guess,” Peter hesitated to keep walking when he noticed that a couple people had stopped to look at them curiously, and considering what they were both known for Peter would have found it odd too, “But we'll have to spend less time on the project” he murmured.

“Why?” Tony asks.

“I don't want my parents to see _that_ ,” Peter pointed his finger to Tony's motorcycle “in the front of the house”

Tony huffed, “Fine”

They had rode to Peter's house, with Peter’s helpful directions, and Tony's glad Peter had agreed to ride on the motorcycle because having the slightly smaller boys arms wrapped around his waist felt good.

When they went in the house Tony had expected a bunch of religious things, but the house was pretty normal and he'd only spotted a couple bibles and a cross hung on the wall, it was quiet, quieter than his own house and Tony could hear his boots make a sound whenever he stepped down onto the hardwood floor.

“You can stay till 4 and then you have to leave” Peter said and opened the door to his bedroom.

That was fine, He thinks, 2 hours is something he could work with

When Peter opens the door to his bedroom he'd expected more religious things to be in Peter's room but instead the room was mostly bland, nothing covered the walls except the cream colored paint and Peters bed was made neatly, though, he had spotted some comics on the desk that was in the corner of Peters bedroom.

“Alright”

They hadn't talked much on what they would actually be doing for the project, they were science partners before and still rarely talked and Tony wondered for the first time what was the point of labeling them science partners if their teacher was just going to pick different partners for their science projects.

“Do you have any ideas?” Peter asked beside him.

“No,” Tony said “Sorry”

Peter sighed and pulled out a notepad and pen from his desk and then sat down on his bed and Tony joined him wordlessly.

“We could make a like a shooter or something?” Peter suggests “I know that the school is letting us do technology projects and uh I'm good at technology”

“Alright, I'm cool with that”

Both of them stood up shortly after creating a short design and what they could do to turn it into an acceptable project that their teacher would accept it and they could start it. Tony had noticed that Peters usual stiff figure had become more relaxed as time went on but came back the moment they both heard a door from downstairs open and shut.

“Your parents?” Tony asked quietly.

“You have to leave” Peter replied hastily, walking past Tony to head to open the door.

“What? Why?”

“Because someone's home and I don't want them to see you!” Peter said distractedly trying to see if someone was coming up the stairs to his room.

Tony would have been offended if not for the reason that it was expected Peters parents wouldn't want him here.

“Jesus fine, just let me through” Peter moved away from the door and Tony walked out. He'd almost opened the door when a deep voice halted his movement.

“Peter who is that?” Tony noted it was Peter's father when he turned around to face the man.

“Uh my science partner, we were figuring out what we were going to do for our project” Peter explained shakily.

Mr. Parker ignored Peter and instead focused his eyes on the man who was staring at his son from the door.

“Stark?”

Tony averted his eyes from Peters rigid figure and looked at the larger man watching as the man stalked over to him his steps making loud noises, in rage, each time one foot collided with the floor.

“Get out of my house” Mr. Parker growled out.

“With pleasure”

Tony left once there was enough room for him to slip through and quickly close the door behind him.

 

**__________**

 

The next day Tony didn't try to find Peter, he hadn't been able to even spot the boy at school so far.

He had gone to class early in an attempt to talk to Peter, if he was even there. He hadn't fully gone into the classroom, he stopped when he heard a slightly nervous voice that he recognised as Peters and the other was the voice of his teacher.

“-Ms. Carter _please_ ” Peter pleaded.

“I won't change your partner if you can't even tell me why Mr. Parker” Ms. Carter responded.

“I just- I don't want to work with him” Peter mumbled and Tony watched a few student walk into the classroom side eyeing him weirdly.

“If this has something to do with your religious beliefs or Mr. Starks reputation, he may be a bad student overall but his grades are as good as yours”

Tony chose that moment to make himself known in the classroom.

He hadn't caught the attention of Peter until he made sure his chair screeched when he dragged it across the ground.

Peter had stopped arguing with teacher then and instead walked over to his desk without acknowledging Tony or his blatant staring. The bell rung and the last couple students took their seats.

Tony had barely been listening the whole class period and Peter had barely spared him a glance, not that it was surprising, the whole class period.

When the class ended Peter had rushed out of the class but other students were, luckily, blocking his way on their way out.

“You're trying to switch partners?” Tony grabbed his arm when Peter started to move forward.

Peter tried to take back his arm. “Yeah, I am, so?”

“Take it out of the classroom, boys” Ms. Carter spoke from her desk.

Tony let go of the younger boys arm and Peter stepped away from him, they both stepped outside, Peter hadn't tried to run Tony was close enough that he could grab his arm again that he knew it would be pointless.

“What did I do?” Tony asked quietly, he didn't want to attract the attention of other students nearby, or passing nearby.

“You didn't do anything, my dad wants me to change partners and I don't want to make him angry, I _need_ to change partners” Peter explained.

“Okay, then just tell your dad you changed partners-”

“I can't, I have to-”

“Listen” Tony interrupted and Peter shut his mouth.

“You're such a Goody Two-Shoes that he'll believe you, we’ve already got stuff going for what we're going to do for the project, we work well together, and I'll make sure my house is fine so we can go there and not yours, but just don't switch partners,” Tony said and then quickly added “It's just to much work, and I don't want to have to work with another annoying person in the class, okay?”

Peter stayed silent through the whole thing until Tony gave him a look obviously looking for answer.

“Okay”

“And I want your number”

Peter narrowed his eyes “Why?”

“Talk about the project more” Tony lies.

“Fine,” Peter agreed “But after school, the bell is going to ring soon”

“That's fine and meet me by my motorcycle after school ‘kay?”

“Okay, bye” Peter walked off after and Tony's eyes followed his retreating form until he was unrecognizable in the busy hallway.

“Bye” Tony says to only himself now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Sorry for the long wait, school fucked me up  
> Tumblr is starkerau  
> starkerau.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “and remind me again what his type is?” his dad asked looking at him through the rearview mirror.
> 
> “just a fag from the slums,” Peter muttered “now can we stop talking about it? It’s It’s not going to happen again, I promise”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy  
>  **F SLUR WARNING**  
>  **IMPLIED CHILD ABUSE**  
>  Also I'm not religious, and this fanfiction isn't made to make fun of anyone who is

**[Stephen Strange](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjVjMnv6a7dAhVDZKwKHVy4CHcQjB16BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Famp%2Fs%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Famp%2Fpin%2F491596115569064267%2F%3Fsource%3Dimages&psig=AOvVaw0bGZg7QSNBJBRl92NsHW0n&ust=1536613594687376) **

**[Mary Parker](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/spiderman-films/images/c/cb/Mary_Parker.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140512014446) **

**[Flash Thompson](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjBtd-Nv6_dAhUMD60KHQRACs8QjB16BAgBEAM&url=http%3A%2F%2Fspiderman-films.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FFlash_Thompson_\(Tony_Revolori\)&psig=AOvVaw28inm9OHLn4y20WX0yY158&ust=1536636468053237) **

**[Steve Rogers](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjPz9at8a_dAhVE2qwKHSmyBVwQjB16BAgBEAM&url=https%3A%2F%2Fmovieweb.com%2Fcaptain-america-the-first-avenger-is-for-the-fans-says-chris-evans%2F&psig=AOvVaw0VGbihsPDOiGYmpVbmq8WF&ust=1536649895085592) **

**[Bucky Barnes](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjOmP3Qy6_dAhVBLK0KHelLBFwQjB16BAgBEAM&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pikview.com%2FCATFA%2FAQAK2s8BSbsNY5ZcBriDjVaP-33BGqq1PTUfwq9VyiF92RiJt4BQ4WGG0XWA85oU9-9gcJoQcUGV2GwT9a-jwhdrHw8fxYHD4iQrWRnu-aJILA&psig=AOvVaw2tOd5N0tMiiGy6yRkRhc5u&ust=1536639807605399) **

 

Peter was surprised the project had been going so smoothly, and Tony's plan had worked the afternoon he had suggested it, He was lucky that his parents hadn't taken his phone away or decided to look through messages, whether or not they were solely about the project he still would have gotten in trouble for the contact name **T.S** in his phone. Tony's initials were hard to mistake for someone else's, but Peter supposes he could have put **A.S** instead. The letters still would have been recognizable though.

“I don't want you speaking with him again, Peter"

Peter had been dreading this conversation with his parents and he was surprised it took them till Sunday when they were all in the car driving to church to talk about what happened last Monday.

“I won't” Peter replied “I wouldn't talk to his type if I didn't have to, and I switched partners like you asked”

He hated lying to his parents, they put a roof over his head, fed him, dressed him and taught him right from wrong. He was grateful to have them and lying just seemed like he was ungrateful to have them as his parents.

“And remind me again what his type is?” his dad asked looking at him through the rearview mirror.

“Just a fag from the slums,” Peter muttered “Now can we stop talking about it? It’s It’s not going to happen again, I promise”

From the seat I front of him Peter's mom hummed “As as long as you keep distance from him and don't become like him than yes we can”

“Of course I won't become like him mom”

Peter remained quiet the rest of the drive to the church.

“Mr. and Mrs. Parker, lovely to see you again" One of his, (older) friends, Stephen Strange, greeted.

Only Peter seemed to notice the slight disdain in Stephen's voice when he greeted his parents. His parents and Stephen had gotten along fine before the older man had seen marks on his back one day, Stephen hadn't voiced that he knew who did them but he certainly changed how he treated his parents.

“Peter,” Stephen smiled “How how have you been?”

“Good, thank you" Peter smiled back.

Stephen averted his eyes from his own to look elsewhere, he did that alot that Peter just decided to leave it alone.

“Stark’s there again" he muttered and like the last time Stephen noticed Tony near the church Peter didn't look.

“Just ignore him, Stephen” Peter replied, “I don't know why he gets on your nerves so much"

The older man grumbled something under his breath but Peter walked into the church instead of staying outside in the walkway.

The church was bland on the outside but on the inside it was painted with religious figure patterns on the walls, with wooden pews that went up to the front where a few steps led up to a stage where the priest would stand and speak, and behind that there was a pool of holy water which was only in use when someone was being baptized.

Peter sat in the back of the row and watched other people walk in, it was only ever him and Stephen in the back pews, his parents preferred to sit up front and they preferred it for Peter too but when he was old enough to tell them he wanted to sit somewhere else they obliged and he met Stephen.

When he heard the doors of the church shut he watched Stephen come into view and sit next to him and sighed, another long Sunday.

**________**

“Bucky roughing him up?” Tony asked and took a drag of his cigarette, watching people file into the church across.

“Yeah, he hasn't said anything though" Steve, one of his friends outside of school, muttered angrily.

He met Steve through Bucky who he had met through Rhodey, Bucky hadn't gone to school most of his life but was educated enough to get through life without trouble.

“He could have died, Tony” Tony disregarded the twink next to him for a moment and focused his eyes at the muscular man greeting people at the church doors.

“But he didn't” Tony finally replied.

Steve huffed annoyedly and stood to his side silently. Bucky could have died but Tony wouldn't have let that happen, the fact that the deal went bad wasn't his fault, his friend from school, Flash, had been the one to say everything would go smoothly and now Tony paid the price for trusting him.

“You looking for Penis again?” Steve asked interrupting Tony's thoughts.

“Who?” Tony muttered and glanced at the boys smaller form.

“Peter Parker"

“Why would I be?" Tony took another drag of his cigarette.

“Thought you were looking to beat him up again"

“Excuse me?”

“Or not you directly but Flash,” Steve said boredly “He let me watch”

“And you didn't think to stop him?” Tony muttered, his eyes were now solely focused on Steve.

“The guy's a homophobe,” disdain was clear in Steve's voice “Why would I?”

He wasn't sure whether Steve words were true and maybe if they were he wouldn't feel as angry but his blood still boiled slightly. It seems Flash would be paying for _two_ things.

“Tell Bucky to stop” Tony ordered “I'll take care of him"

Steve nodded slightly and Tony spared one more glance at the church before Bucky came out and he switched places.

He’d see Peter tomorrow where they usually met but if he wasn't calm by then, he wouldn't show.

**________**

 

Peter stood outside the mall doors cautiously, it felt like eyes looked at him whenever he moved and he hoped that Tony would appear soon.

He felt relieved when he heard the rumble of a motorcycle nearby and saw Tony in his usually leather jacket, helmet in hand slowly walk up and greet him.

“Shall we?”

They both walked inside, and Peter kept his head down while Tony kept his head held high. It was dangerous coming here with Tony, he knew a lot of people from church that worked here but him and Tony had both agreed that it seemed better to work in the cafeteria of the mall than at either of their houses, especially since they both had incidents that involved both of their dads when one of them was at the others house.

“You brought the stuff we needed, right?” Peter asked when they both sat down. Tony had said he would get the stuff they needed, something about being a gentleman.

“Of course, but I want our usual fries before I get them, left them in my motorcycle” Tony said.

Like Tony had agreed to bring the equipment they needed for the project he had agreed with Tony that they could get fries from Tony's favorite diner that was inside the mall and talk before hand.

 _“I want to get to know my partners, I do this all the time"_ is what Tony had said.

Peter had grudgingly agreed at the time, he thought it was a waste of time because he noticed that Tony had never talked to his past science project partners after it was complete and Peter expected it to stay that way though Peter would admit Tony was more of a softie than he thought he'd be.

Tony came back with a basket of fries sat them down in the middle of the table.

“Bon appetit” Tony said and Peter smiled slightly picking one up.

“Alright” Tony sat back down “first question, who's your best friend?”

“Ned Leeds" Peter answered.

“still haven't made the cut have I?” Tony asked and rested his head in his hand when he leaned over the table.

“Nope"

“alright” Tony hummed in thought, he let Tony do most of the asking considering he wasn't interested in Tony's life much it was rare that he asked Tony a question.

“what did you learn at church yesterday?”

Peter groaned “you ask that each time we meet on Monday, what's up with that?”

“dunno, learn a little bit about God without having to touch holy ground” Tony replied amused at Peter's expression.

“no ground is holy if you're walking on it, Stark” Peter tried joking.

Peter watched Tony's face mold into a slightly hurt one, and Peter watched him as if he was remembering something, before it was back to his amused expression.

They talked a bit more before they ran out of fries and Tony had run out of questions to ask.

“I'm gonna go grab the stuff” Tony got up from his chair and Peter nodded in confirmation that he had heard him.

**________**

Tony had only been able to get halfway to his motorcycle before his phone buzzed in his pocket.

**Twinky Steve : Received**

**2:53** _he’s talking_

 **2:53** _I think you should come_

 

He read it with joy and disdain.

Joy because the man was talking but disdain because he would have to spend less time with Peter. And the project.

He still chose to grab the equipment he brought from his house and walk back to Peter who was laid back in his chair.

“Hey, uh one of my friends, Steve, got hurt or something so I was wondering if you wanted me to go” Tony said unsure “but it's not that big of a deal, I can stay"

Tony watched Peter's face morph into one of realization and then one of fear.

“S-Steve Rogers?”

_“he let me watch”_

“Yeah..” Tony said slowly.

“Go,” Peter said, Tony noticed the tremble in his voice “you can go, just leave the supplies here”

“Alright, thanks" Tony dropped the supplies he brought “I'll text you” Tony commented and was quick to correct himself “about the project"

“I won't answer” Peter muttered but Tony hadn't heard he was already walking away from the table and exciting the mall to get to his motorcycle.

Tony had rode fast over to his place across from the church, a rundown gas station that hadn't been making enough money and had shut down, his crew kept it as clean as they could.

“what did he say?” Tony asked when he spotted Steve outside.

“he gave us a place"

“and you couldn't have told me over text?” Tony growled, he would've wrapped his hands around the man's neck, god knows he could, but Bucky had come out of the door of the gas station and stood next to Steve and Tony wasn't in the mood to fight because of some annoying twink.

Tony pinched his nose “don’t kill him yet just tie him in the back”

Both men silently nodded and Steve followed Bucky into the gas station while Tony pulled out his phone and sat on the curb in front of the doors that used to keep the cars from getting to close.

 

**Tony : Sent : Peter**

**3:09** _hey I'm able to come back, you still there?_

 

When Tony didn't receive a message after 5 minutes, he remembered Peter's trembling voice back at the mall.

_“S-Steve Rogers?”_

_“thought you were looking to beat him up again”_

He'd kill a man for Peter Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is [here](starkerau.tumblr.com)
> 
> I guess it's not there dont click that
> 
> Y'all I keep messing up goddamn, I gave you the wrong Steve Roger's pic lmfao


	4. PSA

I'm super sorry for not updating this story and will be continuing it. I am NOT abandoning this story. At the moment I'm editing some of the chapters a little (not much is changing) and looking for past mistakes I may have missed.

 

I'm unsure when the next chapter for this story will be out BUT hopefully I'll make sure it's this month. I'm also working on another story and need to update my others so if you read any of those I'll hopefully have updates for those too. But I just wanted to say I am NOT abandoning this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will get longer  
> Critism and Tips would be great :)  
> My tumblr is starkerau  
> starkerau.tumblr.com  
> 


End file.
